


Femslash Ficlets

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Femslash Ficlets between 500-1,000 words on average, ratings from Gen to Explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby 1.0 x Anna x Ruby 2.0

“I’m not sure if I should- “

“Look, I just really need to tell myself something ok, please, Anna, pleeeaaaaseee.”

“It’s not that far of a leap so it won’t take too much out of me, but, it could still be really dangerous.”

“I’ll owe you like seriously massively super owe you anything you want, that includes all topping privileges for like, ever, and all the french fries you can eat.”

“You’re the one that likes french fries.”

“This is serious Anna, I have to get back to myself in that body.”

“All right, Ruby. Okay.”

The red head glared at her, fine lines of concern etched in her forehead, before reaching out and placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby grinned ear to ear and braced for the ride as they rushed back several years in time. She knew where she would be, and the angel could fly them there.

When they landed, Ruby figured out the date and wracked her brain for where she was holed up. Some - recently - abandoned farmstead where the boys would be in a few days, former occupants currently rotting on the couch. Ruby pulled Anna by the hand upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

“Where are we, what happened to those people?”

“Some big time demons are in town, this is before I introduced myself to the boys.”

“Oh. What’s so important that you need to - “

Anna stopped in the doorway as a young blond swiveled around and took a defensive stance with a familiar knife in her hand. Anna’s Ruby, brunette current Ruby, leaned against the doorframe and smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Hey.”

The younger, blond Ruby rolled her eyes and tucked her knife back in her pants. “I recognize you - well me, wait, what the fuck. But what’s with the angel?”

Blond Ruby tipped her head towards Anna, eyes still wary. Anna hovered in the doorway watching the two of them.

“I hopped a ride with her, this is my girlfriend Anna.”

Anna smacked Ruby, her Ruby, on the arm, narrowing her eyes. Ruby shrugged and rubbed her arm like it actually hurt. “What?”

Anna turned to the other Ruby. “It’s complicated.”

The blond Ruby advanced towards her, gaze flicking between her older self and Anna. “I bet it is. Oh man, please tell me you’ve hit that.”

“Oh yeah.”

The two Ruby’s high fived and Anna smacked them both.

Blond Ruby was grinning at her. “Oooooh feisty I like it.”

“Look, we’re apparently here on very serious business, and we can only stay so long, so, Ruby, can we move this along?”

Brunette Ruby sliding behind her as Blond Ruby stepped close enough in front that their toes touched. Her Ruby nuzzled against the side of her neck, pushing hair out of the way and kissing her ear. “Yeah, yeah we should do that. Just, humor me a minute babe.”

“Ruby.”

Anna’s tone was hard edged, they weren’t here to play, at least they shouldn’t be. Blond Ruby was looking over Anna’s shoulder at herself like they were communicating without saying anything and Anna figured that should be easy to do with yourself. The younger Ruby reached a hand up to rest on her hip while her Ruby was circling arms around her waist.

Her Ruby nipped against her neck, Anna gasping and arching back against it. She had to admit that she was enthralled by the thought of all the devious things that two Ruby’s could do to her. One was tiring enough. Even with their supernatural staminas, Ruby could leave her a quivering incoherent mess, skilled with her hands and her mouth and her creativity.

Two Rubys.

They were here for something serious weren’t they?

Soft lips pressed against her. It was strange seeing the vessel the younger Ruby possessed when the demonic visage that Anna could see was still the same recognizable Ruby that was grinding against her from behind. Long falls of blond hair curled so prettily were soft through her fingers as Anna grasped her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

She could hear her Ruby behind her humming contentedly as slender hands pushed up under her shirt, kneading against her breasts from over the bra. Anna leaned back against one as the other pressed forward.

They started pulling and pushing her towards the daisy comforter covered bed, all three tumbling down with the squeak of old springs. One Ruby on each side, hands stroking down her belly, her thighs that Anna parted as she pushed her hips up, they smiled devious and sweet at her.

Blond Ruby kissed her neck, breath hot across her skin, nibbling the lobe of her ear. “I bet you taste like angel cake.”


	2. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MegxEve and lactation (AU)

“Shh, there there child, don’t cry, Mother will take care of you.”

Meg tried to stifle the quiet little sob as she buried her face against Mother’s chest. It was warm and safe and good there. Mother would take care of her.

She didn’t remember how long it was that she had been here. She didn’t remember how she came to be here. She couldn’t remember anything before this creaky old farmhouse, before Mother and Father, before all the rest of the children and their way of life here.

She didn’t even know if Meg was really her name. Mother gave her the name Meg. It was right for mothers to name their children wasn’t it.

Meg had no last name. None of them did.

She heard whispers that Mother’s name was Eve. It wasn’t important though. She was Mother. She was life, and goodness, and safety.

No one whispered Father’s name. He was fire and fury and woe to the children that fell under his temper.

Mother would protect her from Father. If Meg was a good child. If Meg could stop crying and listen to Mother, she could prove herself. So she pressed her body closer to Mother, curling around the woman. Mother was soft and sweet as her hands sifted through Meg’s tangled hair.

Mother always had a large belly, growing with the children she bore then shrinking and growing again. She was so kind with the bounty that her body produced. The white dress she wore that was tattered and dirty at the bottom had been opened in the back to bare her breasts as she pulled Meg closer, crooning and petting as she coddled.

“You are a sweet girl aren’t you child? You are one of Mother’s favored.”

They sat together on the dirt floor of the cellar, away from the other children and hidden from Father. Mother was cross legged, leaning back against the thick stone walls of the cellar. Rows and rows of shelves held canned vegetables and pickled animal parts that were stashed away through the year for the harsh cold winters here. Meg didn’t know where she was. She had never seen anything past the forest line that circled the fields around their house. She had no desire to.

All she desired was Mother’s love. Because that was what good children did. Mother was her cause, and she would serve.

Licking eagerly at the soft swollen flesh of Mother’s breast, Meg pressed her body as close as she could, one arm resting across the high rise of Mother’s belly and the other pressed between the two of them. Mother was warm in the chill of the cellar, and her hands were gentle in Meg’s hair, stroking her bare shoulders.

Children need not shame. Children were innocent. All the children wore no clothes and they labored bare underneath the sun in the fields for the health of their bodies.

She would be dirty from the cellar floor, but it was safe in Mother’s arms. Meg licked at her pale skin and sealed her lips around a nipple, sucking gently, easy, knowing that Mother must be tender for all the children she cared for. Her milk was sweet and flowed readily for Meg’s eager mouth, nourishing, sustaining. Mother took good care of her.

“That’s it, have your share, Mothers will always have milk for their children. Take as much as you like.”

Meg clutched at Mother’s belly as she drank more greedily, teeth worrying at the edges of the nipple as she sucked. Milk dribbled down her chin in her carelessness, and Meg pulled back to lap up every trickle, every gleam of milk from her Mother’s breast. She was a good child and she did not waste.

The tension, the high strung sense of impending threat that was kept locked up in her muscles, slowly seeped from her body as Mother cradled her, starting to rock back and forth gently while she hummed. Meg loved Mother’s lullabies. She let the fullness in her belly and the safety of Mother’s arms lull her into a shallow sleep, tangled up with Mother and there was no room in her head to question when she was cared for so.


	3. Get Lei'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HannahxMeg and a ukelele (AU)

Meg was sweating way too much under the stage lights and her costume was just fucking itchy. The dinner crowd had slowed down and really no one was paying attention. She swayed her hips on over to her girlfriend, who had helped get her the job, and gritted out through her teeth, “I’m going to kill your fucking brother.”

“Castiel has a black belt in judo, I doubt that will go well.”

“I don’t care I’m going to scratch his pretty blue eyes out.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes and sashayed away from Meg, plucking at her little ukelele as her fake plastic grass skirt swayed around her legs. Meg really, really needed to adjust her coconut bra. Instead she clenched her teeth and did that little wavey thing with her arms and forced out a smile when she saw a customer sitting at one of the little round tables near the front of the stage.

She had been desperate for a job, and Hannah told her there was an opening at the restaurant she worked at. Castiel, Hannah’s brother, was a manager and was with a little persuasion willing to overlook the fact that Meg had no prior experience working in a restaurant. 

 Of course, she thought that he was overlooking the fact she’d never been a line cook or waited tables before. She did not think she was going to get stuck prancing around on the stage pretending to know how to dance in a fucking grass skirt and coconut bra.

When the hell did Hannah even learn how to play a ukelele. And why.

They’d only been seeing each for a few months, so Meg couldn’t really be blamed for not knowing everything about her. Or her freaky squinty McStare brother.

Granted, there were some perks to the job. Well, not to the job, but, to working in the same place as Hannah. They had the same shifts so they could carpool, Hannah knew what she was doing so she could teach Meg the ropes.

And, oh yeah, they could take their breaks together and make out in the walk in pantry behind the boxes of overly processed food that was definitely questionable in substance.

When their little dinner show took a break for fifteen minutes, Meg was darting off stage while Hannah stalked after her. They ended up in the walk in fridge, cold but not too cold and christ did it feel good under the sweaty, itchy fake grass straw skirt. As soon as Hannah had followed her back, Meg turned and pinned her against the cold metal door, Hannah’s ukelele clattering against it.

Hannah arched up away from the door, hissing at the cold, their plastic coconut bras clanking together and their straw skirts getting twisted up. The sweat on their skin evaporated leaving them tacky and quite frankly disgusting to touch. Meg didn’t really care. She needed to take out her pent up rage and frustration at this ridiculously embarrassing job that she desperately needed.

Pushing her hands through the crinkling material of Hannah’s skirt, Meg pulled at the panties she wore and pressed her fingers underneath the cotton to slide through the warm folds of her pussy. Hannah, quiet sweet innocent Hannah, was actually really not any of those things. 

She moaned so pretty and spread her legs, canting her hips forward to give Meg a better angle to slip her fingers inside, their mouths clashing uncoordinated and kissing messy, one hand fisting in Meg’s hair and pulling.

It was a shit job, but it paid the rent and Meg got to fingerbang her girlfriend in the cooler between sets. Hell, what else was she going to do with her youth.


	4. More fun than a cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JodyxTamara+A Cactus

Tamara groaned audibly when she stepped in to the post office and saw the long snaking line reaching out past the set up black rope divider. Taking her bundle to be shipped back home to England, she picked up a box at the packing station and wrote down the address, figuring out mentally how much the postage should be.

Stepping up to the line, she looked at her watch, rolled her eyes, and looked back up.

There was a woman with short brown hair standing in front of her, actually fucking smiling who knows why, with a small cactus cradled in her hands.

It was just a little one, maybe about five inches tall, sitting in a plain brown clay pot. A tiny cactus. She didn’t look to have any other mail to send, nothing else in her hands, just this cactus.

Tamara may have been staring.

The lady noticed her, turning brown eyes in a pretty slender face her way. Tamara kept staring, she wasn’t the type to just look away because it was awkward.

The other lady asked, “Can I help you?”

She sounded defensive.

“Are you - are you mailing that cactus?”

“Well I’m going to try to. I actually don’t know if you can mail a plant … but here’s hoping.”

Sadly, running in to a stranger with a cactus was probably the most interesting thing that had happened since she’d been in Sioux Falls. It was a small town full of small minded people. Tamara was only here helping an old friend of hers, Bobby, because she owed him one. She really, really wished that she had never had the misfortune of owing him a favor, because honestly even the gray dreary skies of London beat out the depressive heavy boredom of Sioux Falls.

A fucking cactus.

“Why are you mailing a cactus?”

It was impolite to ask, she knew perfectly well, but the line was snaking forward at an agonizing pace and it looked like the other lady was as bored as she was.

“I’m sending it to an ex of mine.”

Tamara snorted a small laugh.

“Gonna tell him to shove it up his ass.”

She started to laugh now, and people were looking.

“It’s bigger than he ever was.”

Oh no, oh that was just depressing. “So it’s … revenge mail? I like that, it’s got class.”

“If you say so, personally, I think it’s a bit vulgar. But Randy was always a vulgar man.”

“Randy? Are you serious?”

“Oh yeah. I don’t really have the best taste in men.”

“And what about in women?”

“Excuse me?”

Oh, right, America, land of the not so free. It wasn’t really a good idea to hit on people of the same gender, especially in small towns with people of small minds. Tamara hadn’t even noticed that the line was moving forward, minus the lady in front of her. People were grumbling further back.

“Sorry love, don’t mean to offend.”

“No, no, I uh. I mean. It’s been a while since I’ve been in the game.”

“Oh.”

The young lady stepped forward to close the gap in the line, resting her cactus on one hip and holding a hand out for Tamara.

“I’m Jody.”

“Tamara.”

“You’re not from around here are you?”

“No, just in town for an old friend.”

“I gotcha. How long are you going to be around for?”

“A few more nights. Do you know the town well?”

“I have lived her since, well forever.”

“I see. I’ll be honest, a stranger mailing a cactus has been the most exciting thing to happen to me this visit so far. Is there much else to do around here?”

The young lady shrugged. “Shoot beer bottles in an empty field?”

“That actually sounds lovely.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you’ll help me with my stance. You look like you’d be good with a gun.”

“Oh I am.”

“So do you want to get together, maybe tomorrow night? Shoot some things together. See what happens.”

They still weren’t to the front of the line, edging forward pace by pace. Jody smiled at her, looked down, looked at her cactus, looked forward and looked back, a small little smile twitching in the corner of her lips.

“Sounds like a lot more fun than I’d ever have with a cactus.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t need even five inches to make you scream in the best sort of ways.”


	5. Lighten Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg 1.0 x female vessel Raphael + peanut butter (AU)

If there was one thing that Meg was good at in college - hint, it wasn’t getting up at 7 am for her morning class - it was making friends. Or at least, what did they call it, networking. Getting to know people that knew people and through the grapevine she heard all sorts of good things. Take for example this weekend. Meg was only a freshman, but she worked in the library cafe with a senior named Sam who knew a guy named Luke who’s family apparently owned like half this rinky dink town and about three quarters of the college that was the only thing the town really had going for it.

Kind of impressive. She bet it’d be a great party. And she was not disappointed.

Putting on her best ‘bad girl’ red leather jacket and those jeans that made her ass pop, she met up with Sam to go the party. He seemed more like the kind of guy that would want to spend his weekend studying, but hey, you could never judge a book by the cover. Meg suspected he was going to woo this pretty girl that came by the cafe nearly every shift they had and loitered around pretending to study the menu until Sam was free to take her order - not Meg - while she then proceeded to order the same thing every time.

Whatever. There were lots of hot chicks at the party, and lots of booze. And the house was fucking swanky. It wasn’t even so much a house as it was a mansion. Meg couldn’t even count the number of rooms she passed through on the first floor where bodies were packed in swaying to the thump of loud music, drinks sloshing over their cups, girls grinding together on top of tables, liquor bottles lining windowsills and furniture pushed to the edges of the rooms. There were fancy paintings on the walls, a fucking chandelier swinging in the entry way, and the kitchen was massive. It was crazy.

Meg would have plenty of good hunting for a girl tonight. But she also found herself incredibly curious about the house, she’d never been in a place like this before. Honestly, her fingers itched a little to maybe slink upstairs and see what kind of small, shiny valuables they might have around. So sue her, she lived on ramen noodles.

Instead she ended up outside, where there was a fucking pool. A massive, lit up, fancy pool surrounded by a large patio and little topiary shrubs. It was ridiculous. There were a few people canon balling into the pool, but for the most part it looked like the party hadn’t quite made it out here yet. Meg was ready to go introduce herself, when she caught a rustling in the bushes off to the side. Part of her figured it was a couple making out in secrecy - and kind of wanted to go crash - and part of her wondered if it was someone who shouldn’t be there that had bad intentions.

Either way, Meg liked bad intentions, if they were hers or someone else’s, so she made her way across the sprawling lawn over to a small dip in the shrubs where a little bench was tucked privately away. There was just a girl there, hard to see for her dark complexion and dark clothes in the night. She was eating something, and her head snapped up quickly when she heard Meg approach.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you’re looking kind of suspicious, what are you doing over here alone?”

“I beg your pardon, but I live here.”

“What?”

“My name is Raphael.”

“Who the hell names a girl Raphael. And, wait, I know Luke, he’s white.”

“All of us are adopted.”

“Oh. Woops.”

“You must not be a very good friend of Luke’s then. So you’re just here for free liquor no doubt, another moocher.”

“Well, I was looking for some pussy too.”

If it was possible, the young woman looked even more affronted, as she paused with her spoon half raised. Was that fucking peanut butter.

“So, it’s your house, why aren’t you having fun?”

“We shouldn’t even be having this party. Dad’s out of town, Mike is away, Luke and Gabe just do whatever they please when there’s no one here to reprimand them for it. It’s deplorable.”

“Oh man, come on, lighten up. How old are you, eighty?”

“I’m twenty one. But I’ll get my unfair share of discipline for this train wreck.”

Raphael glared and started nibbling on her spoon of peanut butter.

“So you’re hiding in the bushes eating peanut butter?”

“It’s my comfort food.”

“All right.”

Meg shrugged, and pulled out one her comforts, a cigarette. Lighting up, she sat on the bench next to Raphael, who leaned away from her warily, before sighing and asking, “May I have one.”

“A cigarette?”

“Please.”

Meg just passed over the one she had, and Raphael with one hand on the peanut butter jar and the other holding a spoon, sat awkwardly for a minute until Meg took the spoon of peanut butter and swapped her.

“Man, peanut butter really is good.”

“It’s a lot of calories and fat, I really shouldn’t eat it.”

“Do you do anything fun?”

Raphael took a long drag on the cigarette and she must have done that before, her rigid posture slumping immediately as her face relaxed and she exhaled a long stream of smoke.

“Sometimes.”

“Dude, you guys have a pool, we should go skinny dipping later.”

“I don’t like to get naked in front of large groups of people.”

“What about in front of an audience of one?”

Raphael turned her head, some expression on it that was unreadable in the dark, and Meg pressed forward to kiss her. She was too up tight, and formal, and it was kind of ridiculous how much Meg just wanted to wreck her. Hey, so Meg liked projects, sue her.

To her infinite surprise, Raphael pressed back immediately, tongue pushing past her lips and licking into her mouth hungrily. Peanut butter and cigarettes, not the best combo, but Meg still gave back as good as she got, one arm circling around Raphael’s waist and pulling their bodies flush.

“Well I suppose I shouldn’t let my brother’s have all the fun.”


	6. Girl's night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JessxLisa+ Goodnight Kisses (AU, note there are mentions of fourway poly in the background with Dean and Sam)

Lisa sprawled comfortably on the couch in between Jess’ legs. Her own feet were propped up over the edge of the couch, one arm flung over Jess’ thigh as she was turned to the side watching the movie, her head resting on Jess’ stomach with a hand running through her hair. It was a girl’s night in. They needed that sometimes.

The boys were off, well probably getting drunk and playing pool or just having their own fun in a motel somewhere. Every now and then, they all needed some one on one time. Jess and Sam had moved in with Lisa and Dean several years ago now, and they eventually, through much compromise and wiggling around getting it figured out, had settled in to a happy fourway relationship with all of them.

But sometimes Lisa just wanted a night with Jess, no boys allowed. She wondered if they thought the girls were having pillow fights or painting each other’s nails. Actually, they liked to order greasy pizza and drink a six pack of beer between them, watching cheesy old horror movies. Poltergeist was always one of Lisa’s favorites.

When the movie rolled credits, she pushed up and twisted around to slot belly to belly with Jess and slide up her body. Jess was an amazon, tall and strong and golden. Lisa always liked women that could hold their own.

Running a hand up Jess’ loose t-shirt, Lisa nuzzled in to the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking on the smooth skin. She loved to kiss Jess, her plush lips and stubble free face, loved to cup her breasts and rock their bodies together slowly, loved to run her fingers through long curly hair that was always soft and smelled so sweet.

Lisa was an enthusiastic sort of person in bed, she had a lot of energy. And there were times that she just wore Dean out. She tried not to tease him about getting to be an old man, but he complained about creaks in his bones sometimes. It was kind of endearing though. Jess, well she was just about as flexible as Lisa was, and inexhaustible with her hands and her mouth.

Jess pulled her up, one hand light in her hair and the other nudging at her shoulder. “Let’s take this upstairs, more comfy.”

“More room to sprawl.”

Jess smiled, and Lisa didn’t know how two people could have the prettiest matching smiles like Jess and Sam. “Well that too. Plus we can just fall asleep after.”

“I like the way you think.”

Stumbling a little up the creaky wood stairs together, a bit drunk and a bit heavy with the food but still more than eager, they tumbled in to bed together. Hands explored under the soft flannel of pajamas for a few minutes, lazily rubbing their bodies together, thighs slotted between one another, fingers pulling at the edges of bras, while they kissed. Jess hummed contentedly when Lisa’s hand found it’s way between her legs. She was so hot and wet already through her panties.

Rolling over one another, stripping off clothes and tossing them over the side of the bed, Lisa ended up with Jess sprawled beneath her, blond hair fanning out over navy sheets and pale limbs spread and inviting. Lisa kissed up the soft skin of her inner thigh, savoring the heat, the smell, the feel of being with a girl. She loved that Jess didn’t shave herself smooth, left a little patch of curls at the apex of her pussy, something soft to pet and nuzzle against.

Lisa enjoyed being the giver and the initiator. She took her time slowly taking Jess apart, licking in to the slick smooth folds and curling a tongue around her clit while she pushed several fingers into her, already dripping wet and eager to clench around her fingers, tilt her hips to find the right angle, push herself down to grind against Lisa’s face.

It never took Jess long, she was so responsive and easy to please, but Lisa liked to keep on going until her jaw was sore. After she’d coaxed several orgasms out of Jess, she kissed up the quivering plane of her belly and between the valley of her breasts, while Jess giggled and blushed and ran her hands over Lisa’s shoulders, down the curve of her back.

They kissed languidly, Jess licking into the taste of herself on Lisa’s mouth, before twisting up and rolling around, Jess pinning her down and reaching for the night stand. Lisa usually needed a little help, a little more strength that just fingers and tongue, to get off. And Jess had no qualms, pulling out the purple vibrator that was Lisa’s favorite.

Jess loved worshipping her breasts, and Lisa had no problems whatsoever with that. She rolled her hips as Jess pushed the toy inside, vibrations up all the way up, Jess twisting it around as she kissed and sucked between Lisa’s breasts, tugging a nipple between her teeth almost harshly. Jess’ heavy breasts swayed against her belly, long hair tickling the top of her chest, as Jess kissed and kissed and laved at every inch of skin from her collar bone to her belly button.

When Lisa finally cried out, arching up off the bed, Jess eased her through it, slowly knocking down the vibrations on the toy and lightening her attention until the barest flutter of lips made it up to hers.

The toy was tossed on the floor to clean later as they curled against each other’s bodies, long hair and limbs tangling up as they found their cuddle position for the night. Lying face to face, hands on waists and tucked between them, feet pushing back and forth, they kissed each other - on the mouth, on the nose, on the cheek - for a minutes until their breathing evened out and they were left smiling at one other’s flushed faces.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Kisses trailed off as they fell asleep, comfortable in each other’s arms.


	7. Bad girls have more fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Blake x Bela Talbot + Champagne

Sarah had been for most of her life what was called a good girl. She listened to her parents, she played nice, she kept her head mostly down, by and large she lived a fairly modest life. She had gone to college to study art history to join her father in the art auction world. And for the most part she liked who she was and what she did.

The only thing it lacked was excitement.

Every young girl has fantasies about being swept away by a prince and carried off for adventure and romance. Sarah was no exception. She of course figured that this was just a phase and as she got older she’d meet someone with just enough prince in him to satisfy her, and she’d settle down and live the rest of her life as the good girl.

She discovered, however as the years went by that princes weren’t exactly what she wanted, and that itch for excitement never really went away.

Then Bela Talbot happened to her life.

Bela swept in when the Blake’s auction house had acquired commission from a large estate to auction off the valuable belongings of a recently departed matriarch. Bela had a fantastical story, and Sarah had believed it, as everyone else had.

Sarah, in the few short days that Bela had swept in and swept everyone up in her magnetic presence, had managed to get herself somewhat smitten with her. Of course, anyone with eyes would be attracted to Bela. But Bela had not counted on Sarah’s interest, or her pursuit.

It wasn’t quite supposed to happen that Sarah discovered Bela’s plotting. But what really took Bela by surprise was when Sarah wanted in on it too. And she proved quite adept at stealthily lying and covering up Bela’s actions. So well, in fact, that Bela kept in touch with her.

Over the course of several years, Sarah fed Bela information on the customers that valuable pieces were sold to, where they were being shipped, what sort of security measures were being taken. And Bela, well she made good use of this information. And she always came back to Sarah, splitting the profit fairly, and having a bit of fun.

Recently, over the course of almost a year of gathering information and exerting influence where she could, Sarah had managed to set up a heist for Bela of magnificent proportions. Their schemes were getting more elaborate, and more dangerous, but the payoffs were all the better for it.

After Bela had managed to pull off her end of the bargain, she got in touch with Sarah and set up a rendezvous at a fancy hotel where they could roll around with each other and celebrate their recent earnings. The suite they met at was lavish, with thick creme carpets and luxurious white sheets on the massive bed where they were lounging and popping open a bottle of champagne.

Bela always told her stories of daring subterfuge to Sarah as she undressed her, the two of them shifting and sliding together until they were naked on the tousled sheets, the champagne almost gone on the nightstand next to the stacks of cash that were Sarah’s cut. Bela would spin her adventures, hands roaming each other’s bodies, as they made plans for the next time, and reminisced about their successful work together.

Bela took her time licking every stretch of Sarah’s skin, especially after drizzling champagne on her, sucking it out of her belly button and telling Sarah what a very, very bad girl she was before Bela kissed down in between her legs.

Sarah had figured out by now, that bad girls had more fun.


	8. An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie x Dorothy in Oz

Charlie was too keyed up and excited to be falling asleep any time soon. She had run around the large room that they’d give to her and Dorothy to stay in, she’d looked under the bed and awed at the view of the emerald city out of the window, she’d opened and smelled every little bottle of things in the bathroom. Currently, she was sliding across the smooth glassy surface of the room’s floor on her pink socks, legs bare, wearing polka dot underwear and a dorky t-shirt.

Dorothy had watched her running around like an over excited puppy from where she was tucked into the bed. Charlie was still grinning and giggling and touching everything. It was just so freaking cool. They had an audience with the wizard tomorrow. Like, The Wizard, the big guy, the one in charge. They were put up in this big swanky room in the emerald city castle, and had gotten to eat at a fancy dinner feast, and tomorrow they were going to see the wizard. It was awesome.

It had been quite an adventure to get there. Charlie was going to enjoy it, darnit. Dorothy just rolled her eyes, read her book, reminded Charlie that the wizard was really kind of an asshole and not to get her hopes up too much.

It was kind of awful how bad Charlie was falling for Dorothy. Kind of awesome in the swooping, fluttering, always excited and a little awestruck way that she still was around Dorothy. And kind of awful for just how attached she was already. She had it bad. Dorothy was, well she was just really cool. She was totally from a different time period, from how she held herself to how she talked. Charlie found it interesting though. Like a really prolonged larp game.

Dorothy was strong and independent, sarcastic and a little caustic, but overall just a really badass lady. Who was currently tutting at Charlie. Dorothy was down to a plain white undershirt and the white cotton granny panties that went like all the way up to her belly button. It should be kind of unflattering. But it was kind of hot on her. Charlie had no idea why. Again, the whole totally fallen status, though.

Flopping down on the bed, bouncing on the soft sheets, Charlie crawled up to where Dorothy was sitting against the ornate headboard that was some kind of dark wood with really pretty carvings swirling all over it. The room, heck the whole palace, was a weird kind of mix of antique and alien. 

“You really shouldn’t get your hopes up too high up about meeting him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, he’s a dickbag and all that, but come on man, we’re in the emerald city, this is awesome.”

Dorothy smiled at her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Is your grand adventure everything you’ve wanted so far?”

“Man, a lot of it is not what I expected, and sure, some things are kind of so much more disgusting that I thought - “

The flying monkeys flung their own poo. She had not expected that. And still was not over it.

“But there are so many things that are so much more awesome!”

“It’s a lot different from the last time I was here as well.”

“For the better?”

“Well, I’ve certainly got better company this time.”

Charlie smiled and moved to straddle Dorothy’s waist, hands on her hips, stooping forward to kiss her. Long red hair falling around the two of them, Charlie was still smiling like an idiot. Dorothy stroked up the curve of her back and pulled her closer.

“You should pin your hair back or cut it though, seriously.”

“Yeah, man, those midgets fight dirty.”

“Mmm.”

“I think it would look cute short what do you think?”

“I’d think you’d look cute no matter what you did with it.”

“You sure know how to sweet talk a girl don’t you?”

Dorothy rolled her over, laying against her and kissing down her neck.

Charlie sighed, and she was maybe whining a little when she said, “We really do need get some sleep before tomorrow.”

Charlie didn’t want to go to bed, not just because she wanted to sneak out of her room later and creep through the castle to check everything out, but because there was a really hot girl smiling down at her right now and she would happily stay holed up all night.

“Guess I’ll just have to wear you out.”

“I’ve seen you fight, I know you could go all night.”

“Mmm. You know some of those lotions in the bathroom are magical right?”

“What? No way, get out.”

“Oh yeah.”

“What do they do?”

“Why not let me show you?”

“Yeah, okay, we can do that. Good plan.”

They had to have coffee in Oz, right?


	9. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RowenaxCharlie Witches AU , gen

Charlie screeched when the bowl in front of her hissed and spewed flame. Jumping back, chair scraping over the stone floor, she swatted at the front of her robes and tried very hard not to have a heart attack.

“Tch, what have you done this time girlie?”

“Nothing, I swear, I went in the precise order and I measured precisely, I did it all right. I know I did!”

Rowena stood next to her, one hand on a hip and her lips pursed looking completely disbelieving. “And what was the last ingredient that you added?”

“Uh. It was the newt’s tail.”

Charlie scrubbed her singed finger tips against her thick black robe, shoulders slumped under Rowena’s scrutiny.

“And did you just drop it in or did you stir it in gently?”

“You have to be gentle with it?”

Rowena rolled her eyes and pulled up another scuffed wooden chair to sit next to Charlie.

“Potion making is a very delicate art dear. It requires a steady, gentle hand.”

Charlie sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. Rowena could be patronizing and a bit difficult to work with, but Charlie had learned more under her in the past few weeks than she ever had studying the books by herself. Although her mother had told her she had a natural affinity for the craft, what Charlie really had a natural affinity for was doing things wrong and getting in to trouble. Hence the bowl still on fire.

“I know. I’m sorry,” She apologized.

“You have to be mindful of the ingredients and how they react to one another. Of course newt’s tail and fire water are going to be very volatile. Here. Let’s start from the top then you can clean up your mess.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Rowena tutted as she carefully pushed Charlie’s bowl aside and bustled around the room to bring her own over, long graceful dress swirling behind her as she moved nimbly in her small cottage. The dried herb bundles hanging in the window infused the place with a sweet scent and the door was open to fresh summer air.

Settling at the table, Rowena measured ingredients swiftly and efficiently, sprinkling herbs in the bottom of the bowl before adding the fire water and chanting an incantation over it while she stirred it. Carefully holding the newt’s tail in a pair of tongs - duh, Charlie, use tongs - she lowered it into the bubbling bowl ever so slowly, the ingredients simmering up around it hissing and sending smoke into the air. But she stirred as she gradually submerged the newt’s tail and only an inch of fire flicked up on the surface of the bowl.

“Oh man that went a lot better.”

“As I said, it’s a delicate art.”

Charlie used to consider Rowena’s prim smile to be condescending, but she recognized it now as well deserved pride. Passing the ladle over, Rowena instructed, “Keep stirring that until I say, gently. And I’ll get everything together for a hair growth salve.”

Stirring carefully, leaning back to keep her face out of the fumes, Charlie asked, “Hair growth salve? But I know how to do that, that’s easy.”

Rowena clucked her tongue and brushed a lock of hair behind Charlie’s ear, kissing her on the top of the head.

“I know dear, but you burned your eyebrows off.”


	10. It's a Witch's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BelaxSarah Witches AU, teen

Long hair loose tangled in the wind as her skirts were whipped back by the cool night air. It stung her cheeks and prickled along her skin, eyes squinted against is as she raced away. Glancing over her shoulder, Bela checked to make sure that Sarah was keeping up, her broom bobbing unsteadily in the high winds as they flew over the pine trees growing denser as the forest thickened at the foothills of the mountains.

The moon hung low and heavy in the clear night sky, shining brilliant silver and lighting their way, lending power to their magic. Bela was buffeted sideways by a gust but easily followed the suggestions of the air and kept her course steady. Thighs clutched tight onto the smooth stick of her broom, she swerved when she saw the trees thinning at the fork in the river below. Taking the eastward path, her favorite hide away was close.

There was a patch of clearing along the slope of the mountain where rocks dropped off sheer and tumbled down the side, but the grass was soft and thick and there was enough room to fly in while still giving cover. Bela hovered in the air and waited for Sarah to catch up before she dove down to land and set her broom aside, shaking out her skirts.

Sarah was pink cheeked from the wind and laughing with giddy excitement as she touched down. Dropping onto the grass with wobbly legs, she rolled over and clutched her stomach, eyes gleaming and skirt rucked up around her thighs messily.

“Did you see his face Bela! That old man looked like he’d choke himself to death on his own spittle.”

Dropping down cross legged, Bela pulled the small pouch out of her skirt pockets and opened it to let their earnings tumble into her hands. Sarah rolled onto her belly and propped herself up on her elbows, dragging her fingers through the stones and crystals. Some of the precious crystals and metals they dearly needed for their craft, but there were other gems that would serve more good to be sold off. A witch had to earn her way somehow, and selling love potions and good luck charms was not enough excitement for Bela. Nor, apparently, for her apprentice and partner Sarah.

“We have a long ride ahead of us, I know someone who will buy what we don’t need to use but he’s several towns over.”

Sarah nodded, fingers idly stroking the gems. “Are we going to rest here for the night?”

“I like it here.”

Scooping their earnings back into the suede pouch, Bela tucked it away and leaned down to capture Sarah’s lips in a kiss. Tangling her fingers in hair all mussed and matted from the wind, Bela rolled Sarah onto her back and slotted their legs together.

The moon light made her smooth complexion even more pale, eyes shining and lips eager as she reached for Bela, tugging at the laces of her dress. She was warm and sweet and willing, an apt pupil and enthusiastic lover. In the soft wild grass they touched and breathed together, reveling in the success of their daring.

Men may be fools and fools were dangerous, but in the cover of shadowed night the world belonged to witches.


	11. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HannahxKim, AU, Gen

A hand settled lightly on her thigh and Hannah resisted the urge to turn her head and look. Instead, she shifted to settle closer to Kim and moved her own hands to mirror the gesture. Awkwardly trying to figure out where she could put her own with her lips still pressed to Kim’s, Hannah could feel herself growing more tense with frustration as she tried to forcefully will herself to calm down.

The comfortable old couch squeaked beneath them. Hannah had helped Kim moved the couch in to her apartment from a thrift shop five blocks down. It was battered, the wood legs scuffed, a few areas of the mustard plaid patterned cushions so thin that Kim had patched them with hideously mis-matching paisley scraps she had left over from a craft project. Hannah liked this couch.

She felt Kim sigh against her and blinked to see those soft brown eyes pulling away.

Hannah let her hand slip down Kim’s arm and folded them in her lap. She tried not to let her disappointment in herself show. She was trying so hard to move forward with Kim.

“Is something wrong?” Kim asked, pulling her own hands back in to her lap.

“No. I don’t think so.”

Kim rolled her eyes and leaned back. “Well, maybe nothing’s wrong but it didn’t really seem right. Did it?”

She always looked comfortable, in jeans and a tee most days, she smiled frequently and was quick to make the best out of a bad situation. It was so easy to be her friend and so easy to want more. But Hannah couldn’t quite find it in herself to want this. She wanted the idea of it. Of their relationship budding into full bloom. Of this being something long term.

But this was logically the next step - after months of dating and meeting the parents, trading keys and buying plants together - and Hannah couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it. She had hoped Kim would be different. That the affection Hannah felt for her could somehow translate into intimacy.

“No it didn’t quite seem right. But I’m not sure why.”

Kim just shrugged, “That’s all right. Hannah, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How far have you ever gotten with another person?”

“Intimately, you mean?”

Kim ducked her head, “Um, yeah.”

Scrunching up her nose, Hannah worked to remember the first - and only - time that she’d ever tried to force herself to be normal. In college she was able to convince herself that experimenting was healthy. It didn’t go very far then, either. And the relationship hadn’t gone anywhere, after.

“I’ve only ever kissed one other person.”

“Really? That’s it?”

Hannah bristled, “Yes.”

“Sorry, don’t mean to offend or anything. But. Do you just not want to? Or, is it me?”

Hannah did cross the space between them then, pulling Kim’s hand into her own. “No, it’s not you. I’ve never really felt any interest in it. What it is supposed to feel like?”

“Love?”

“No, not that. Arousal. When you kiss someone. What do you feel?”

“Oh,” Kim’s eyes widened a little and her cheeks flushed pink again. “It’s, well I don’t know about everyone but I don’t really enjoy it unless I really know the person and care about them, but when I do, when I have that connection with someone. It’s… It’s really nice. My stomach gets all tense holding hands, sometimes I feel dizzy, or breathless. I get hot all over. A good kiss just makes me shiver.”

Kim was gripping on to her hand, slotting their fingers together and stroking her thumb gently against Hannah’s wrist. It felt good. Her physical touch was reassuring. But.

“That sounds horrible. Are you sure that’s not a medical condition?”

Kim squeezed her hand and tipped back in laughter, ringing clear in the tidy bright living room and startling the cat that had just poked his head in.

Shaking her head, loose strands of hair around her face flying, Kim told her, “No it’s not a medical condition. I think, it’s love and arousal all bundled together for me and I really like it. But you don’t have to. I just like spending time with you Hannah. A lot. Do you… where do you want to go with this?”

“Do we have to go anywhere?”

“No. I like it right where we are.”

Hannah liked it here too, pulling Kim closer to drape an arm over her shoulder as she lay on Hannah’s chest. That was nice, the casual proximity. The ease of being with Kim, always light hearted and optimistic. Her apartment was bright, like her life and her attitude, with yellow checkered curtains and dog eared books. And if Kim wanted to stay right here with Hannah, just how she was, well then there was no where else for her to be.


	12. Left or Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CharliexDorothy, AU, Gen

Purple fields of lavender rippled in a gentle breeze as Charlie biked alongside them, following the messy brown curls of Dorothy’s hair whipping in the wind ahead of her. Old stone border walls that were overgrown with moss separated the fields from the winding country lane. If you asked Charlie where she was, she could at least say somewhere in the South of France, but that was about it.

She didn’t really know where they were going either, but that was okay.

They were headed… somewhere more South. Really, the only point of the trip was to have fun and collect stamps on their passports. They started in Ireland, took a ferry to England, hit up Scotland and headed down again for the channel over to France and were probably going to Spain before swerving over to Italy. Or something like that. Charlie wanted to go to Germany too.

The sun was shining brightly as it climbed higher in the sky, sweat already damp on Charlie’s back under the heavy stacked backpack that held all her belongings for the next few months. But the breeze pushed through her cotton t-shirt and tangled through her hair and Charlie felt more alive than she had in maybe forever.

Her armpit hair was finally growing out long enough it wasn’t itchy. Ok, maybe that was a little weird. But Dorothy had convinced her to just nix the non essential shaving stuff to save room, and time, and hassle. She was right. It was kind of awesome. Dorothy had always been au natural, and Charlie was starting to see the appeal to.

There were a lot of things Charlie had reconsidered since she met Dorothy and it was really pretty liberating. Charlie had always been fairly liberal and progressive, but she was only starting to get actively involved when she made friends with Jess and Sam who went to all kinds of rallies and protests. She met Dorothy at a protest for women’s reproductive rights.

Dorothy was amazing. She was passionate and intelligent, fierce and strong. She was honestly a little intimidating the first time Charlie met her, but Charlie was eager to follow her around to other events – it was definitely not stalking. The more she got to know Dorothy, the more she saw of her kindness and compassion too.

Charlie was totally smitten.

Maybe it was a little impulsive to go on a backpacking trip through Europe with a girl she’d only known for a few weeks. But Charlie had always wanted to get out and have adventures, to see the world. She hadn’t regretted a second of knowing Dorothy, or their trip together. She didn’t regret getting lost in the rain, the blisters on her feet, the sunburn on her nose, losing her favorite sweater who knows where; she didn’t even regret trying haggis.

The lane they were on came to an end at a crossroad. There was a left turn to… Charlie couldn’t read the sign. And a right turn to somewhere else. Slowing her bike and swinging her feet down to stop next to Dorothy, Charlie looked both ways and settled her gaze on Dorothy who was wrestling a map out of her pocket and frowning at it.

Charlie readjusted the straps on her backpack and asked, “Any idea where we are?”

Dorothy shrugged, “Not really.”

Folding up the worn map, Dorothy shoved it in her pocket and hummed as she looked around.

Charlie watched Dorothy absentmindedly tuck a few strands of loose hair back, her cheeks pinked from wind and eyes bright, before suggesting “Left?” at the same time that Dorothy stated “Right.”

They looked to each other with smiles and held out closed fists. Smacking her fist on her palm three times, Charlie made a ‘scissors’ to Dorothy’s ‘rock’.

Turning her wheel to the right, Charlie said, “The right it is, lead on.”

Dorothy scooted her bike over and reached out to snag the collar of Charlie’s shirt and tug her over – bike shoving up a little too high but oh well – the kiss messy and easily devolving in to giggles before Dorothy let her go.

With a firm nod, Dorothy confirmed, “To the right. Let’s see what adventures are this way.”


End file.
